Amanda Young
'''Amanda Young '''is the secondary antagonist of ''Saw II ''and ''Saw III ''and a minor character in ''Saw. ''She was Jigsaw's second apprentice and the first survivor of the Jigsaw murders. History Background Saw Saw II Saw III Personality Abilities Quotes *"Game Over." *"Are you gonna behave?" *"Fix me, you motherfucker!" *"She's nothing." *"It's all bullshit. It's all a fucking lie. And I'm just a pawn in your stupid games..." *"Eric Matthews learned nothing from your test. He was the same person he was when he arrested me. He framed me when he took me down." *"You can try and take it off yourself. That could be tricky. Slightest knock in the wrong place could trigger it. I should know. I built it." *"I'd go for the neck but I'm not a brain surgeon. Just do it quietly so John doesn't hear me die." *"I know it's hard to concentrate when you're surrounded by so many things you could kill me." *"Why don't you fucking tell me something that I don't know, you fucking cunt!?" Tapes/Messages * "Hello, Eric. You probably don't even remember me, but you changed my life once. You sent me to prison. I was guilty of a lot of things, but not for that drug charge you framed me for. You wouldn't know the things you lose when they're locked away. The second time somebody changed my life, I was guilty, but my life was saved that day. I found myself a father, a leader, a teacher. What is the cure for cancer, Eric? The cure for death itself? The answer is...immortality. By creating a legacy, by living a life worth remembering, you become immortal. So now we find that the tables are turned. It is I who will carry on John's work after he dies, and you are my first test subject. Now you are locked away, alone and helpless...Game Over." * "Hello, Troy. I want to play a game. This game will take place in a room not much bigger than the room you spent most of your life in. A prison cell. Despite all the advantages and privileges that you were given at birth, you have returned to prison again and again. More comfortable in chains than you are in freedom? Tonight, we will see how far you are willing to go and break those chains once and for all. Live or die, Troy. Make your choice." * "Hello, Kerry. I want to play a game. Up until now, you have spent your life among the dead, piecing together their final moments. You're good at this because you, like them, are also dead. Dead...on the inside. You identify more with a cold corpse than you do with a living Human. I believe you want to join your true family, indeed your only family, in death. The device you are wearing is hooked into your ribcage, and by the time this tape was finished, you will have 1 minute to find the way out. At the end of that minute...you should know better than anyone what happens then. There is a simple key that will unlock the harness, Kerry. It is right in front of you. All you have to do is reach in and take it. But do it quickly. The acid will dissolve the key in a matter of seconds...make your choice." Category:Saw Characters Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Apprentices Category:Kidnappers Category:Murderers Category:Females Category:Masked Characters Category:Torturers Category:Humans Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Gunmen Category:Bombers Category:Stalkers Category:In Love Characters Category:Trap Masters Category:Movie Characters Category:Horror Movie Victims Category:Mass Murderers Category:Homicidal Maniacs